Vince Finton (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Navyrope is a fictional freedom fighter in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He is the archnemesis of the diabolical FPB, a corrupt government bureau forged in the United States in secret in 2011 whose mission is to spearhead eugenics and population control projects while bypassing the democratic process. Originally Vince Finton, he assumes the identity "Navyrope" to push his anti-abortion agenda and fight back against the FPB's antics in 2017. This is just two years before Candi Flippo is exiled from Gerosha and begins her quest to become Ciem. The story that Navyrope is a part of was inspired by several films, which include The Dark Knight, The Meaning of Choice, Green Street Hooligans, and V for Vendetta. Fictional character biography Origin Vince Finton was born in Ireland in 1982 to a Creationist family running an underground church. At the age of 18, his parents were caught in a crossfire between rival groups of British hooligans and were gunned down. This, plus other factors, convinced him to emigrate to Oklahoma City. He spent several years educating himself on numerous subjects, mostly remaining a social recluse. He became interested in issues pertaining to rights of the unborn, philosophy, economics, law, and more. In 2007, he befriended a woman named Tabitha on a cruise ship. In a few days' time, he became romantically interested in her. However, he was initially unaware that she was pregnant due to being raped by a previous boyfriend who had since become a fugitive. While the two were talking, the fugitive former boyfriend, George Vantin, smuggled himself aboard the ship. He waited until the two were alone near the front of the ship, and then attacked both of them viciously. Vince learned quickly that the motivation of the assault was revenge. George wanted Tabby dead for rejecting him and for not having an abortion. George attacked Vince, and being very muscular, easily overpowered him. Vince's life was saved when George failed to notice that Vince had his leg inadvertently entangled in a rope that had been painted navy blue. As Vince dangled from the rope, a distracted George threw Tabby overboard. She was soon sucked into the blades of the ship's turbines. Her scream during the fall caught attention, and George was soon apprehended by ship security with tasers. Vince, however, was completely forgotten and left to dangle. The blue rope he was hanging from inspired him to believe that it's noose-like knot around his ankle was a "hanger" of sorts, but one which chose to save lives rather than kill the unborn. He vowed that he would one day save the lives of the unborn through any means necessary, shy of killing other innocents. He would become "the hanger that refuses to shed the blood of the innocent unborn." Early campaign The tragedy aboard the cruise ship drove Vince further into social isolation, even adopting a secret hideout and vanishing from the public eye for years. He trained himself to be skilled in jujitsu and smoke bombs. He also acquired SWAT gear and made a makeshift costume to protect himself. His early campaign work consisted of sabotage of Planned Parenthood trucks, resulting in the destruction of papers and flyers intended for circulation. Navyrope also resorted to the use of espionage to track cell phone calls. Women being pressured over the phone by friends or family into going to clinics were offered alternatives from pay phones by Navyrope himself or from individuals he would bribe to do his work for him. The promise the women would receive consisted usually of: "If they become a problem for you when doing the right thing; then I will become their problem. So no worries." Later, an angry pro-abortion group in the city plotted an organized assault against peaceful pro-life demonstrators. Knowing those most likely to be in the demonstration, Navyrope secretly supplied each of them with pepper spray so they could defend themselves. The pro-abortion assailants were befuddled that the pro-life demonstrators were able to predict the attack, and immediately suspected a spy was loose in the city. Rise of the FPB Navyrope's job grew increasingly complicated when a handful of pedophiles and eugenics fanatics teamed up to forge an organization that would achieve their personal goals. Deliberately using words from an Ann Coulter book out of context, they claimed that the rate of unwed mothers in America had grown to epidemic rates. They also argued that overpopulation was becoming a serious problem as a result. It didn't take long after the inauguration of Obama as president before this group set out to mislead the Democrat-run Congress to endorse the formation of a new bureau that would authorize the group's activities. The result was the Agency For Public "Betterment", or the FPB. In little time after being authorized as a government agency, the FPB allowed its crooked members unprecedented ability to do whatever was deemed necessary to fulfill the organization's agenda. One of the first experiments in power was the creation of the "Problematic" designation for families who were having children and were deemed unwilling or unfit to raise those children in keeping with the FPB's Minimum Standards list. Unwed mothers unwilling to have abortions that had no intentions of appeasing FPB agents' desires were often apprehended and would vanish. Many of them were forced to have abortions. If they sought to complain, they and their families would disappear from government records in several agencies. Bribery of key Democrats in power were assured to keep the FBI from getting overly interested in the FPB's activities and exposing its human rights violations. One member with ties to a Caribbean guerrilla group, Agent Clarence Felick, even believed that it was necessary to hire the guerrilla group to covertly exterminate several pregnant women all across Oklahoma City, whether married or otherwise, as part of an experiment. If the women resisted the guerrillas' attempts to force an abortion, then the women would be shot. Felick realized the extremely careful planning required to force such an insane agenda to happen. He kept most of the details hidden even from his own organization, and centered his focus on Oklahoma City. He believed that all he needed to convince the agency to back him up on targeting the city for Project: Revisited Bethlehem was a sufficient antagonist the FPB could demonize. He could then aid in covering up his evil scheme by assuring the public that the families being targeted were not targeted for their religious beliefs or for their child-bearing status. Rather, he could claim that they are suspected to be linked to the "terrorist." After learning of Navyrope, the FPB determined that it had the appropriate scapegoat. Tiffany Sterlie Navyrope becomes particularly interested in the predicament of the clean-cut highschooler Tiffany Sterlie when he learns that she is pregnant, in spite her family's religious stipulations. He also finds her physical appearance similar to that of his late Tabitha. Following the case closer, he learns that she is actually a date-rape victim who has no memory of copulating with her boyfriend Garret Whaling. When Tiffany confronts Garret, he threatens to kill her if she exposes him. He then threatens to kill her if she doesn't have an abortion. When she refuses to cooperate with his wishes, a chase ensues. The calloused student body thinks nothing of the chase, and doesn't bother to ask. The chase takes to the city, where Garret follows in pursuit of Tiff. Little do either of them know that Navyrope is in pursuit of the both of them. Garret finally tracks Tiffany down and traps her in an alleyway, where Navyrope fires tranquilizer darts at him, each with a different note on them for both Tiff and the cops to read. Tiff flees the scene in terror, initially unsure what to make of Navyrope's violence. Navyrope comforts himself in the fact that she never discovers his vantage point. Not content to let Garret awake and begin his reign of terror against Tiffany, Navyrope hires a small boy to sneak into Garret and Tiffany's high school and mass-distribute fliers exposing Garret and making threats if he continues to give Tiffany problems. This time, Navyrope leaves a stamp on each flier, blue ink images of a noose. His phrase: "This hanger refuses to claim the life of the innocent unborn." appears below the seal. The calling card immediately draws the attention of the media, who ponder how someone could have avoided detection and yet, done so much damage. While continuing to protect Tiffany, Navyrope grows to trust her more and begins to reform some of his more anti-social behaviors through being influenced by her faith. He also launches several campaigns to free women around Oklahoma City from what he fears is a growing-bolder political machine of tyranny. Frustrating FPB and Garret alike, Navyrope soon becomes their common target. This leads to a desperate struggle to protect Tiffany and her family, forge a federation of families to fight back against the pending guerrilla attack, and bring down Felick. Post-Tiffany After protecting Tiffany and her baby from danger, Navyrope's future becomes unclear. However, Tiffany's involvement with him leads to FBI involvement and even gets Homeland Security interested in the investigation of the FPB. The popularity of Navyrope's federation in Oklahoma spawns similar groups across the country, leading to decline in support for the bureau and calls for its disbanding. Desperate degenerates in the bureau resort to kidnappings and rape to feed their personal appetites, and the bureau is officially disbanded and its members declared fugitives in 2024. See also * Ciem 2 * Extirpon * Navyrope (story) * The Meaning of Choice Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Navyrope characters